1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment relates to a printer for performing a series of operation related to printing that includes transferring a band-like medium on which printing is performed (to be referred to as print medium hereinafter), performing printing on the print medium, and cutting the print medium after performing printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a printer that performs transferring a print medium, printing on the print medium and cutting the print medium after printing, there is a printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-52278 (to be referred to as patent document 1), for example. In the printer like the one disclosed in the patent document 1, when the print medium is a receipt, for example, the printer prints, an the print medium, various pieces of information such as a name of product, product price, handled date and time, and obtained points. In the case when the print medium is a magnetic medium such as a train ticket or a performance ticket, the printer prints various pieces of information such as a ride section, date and time, fee, or performance contents, date and time, fee of the performance, and the like.
The printer includes a movable part and a fixed part. But, there is a problem in that engagement between the movable part and the fixed part is unstable.